Heroes United-Multiverse Beginning (Multi-Crossover Fanfiction)
by mylithvanromero
Summary: As unknown portals leading to different universes appear, their respective worlds assemble their forces to analyze the other side. Problems and confusion soon arise, pushing all into the start of an all-universe war. But amid all the destruction a new hope arises in the form of a joint coalition of unlikely and powerful heroes, who still think peace can be achieved.
1. Chapter 1: Pursuing the Enemy

**Some stuff here aren't canon to their respective universe, keep that in mind. Also does changing field of views considered an author's note? Please tell me.  
**

 **Also I'm planning to add more than one crossover! I do hope you'll be fine with that.**

Poretalis, Neutral System-010

A sizable fleet of star-ships amass on the devious planet, thick fog covers the surface as an expedition force scours the planet.

Leading them is Eyter-Transtom, an officer who had been recruited shortly after the fall of the Galactic Empire.

He activates his wrist communicator, they found what they were looking for.

 **"Nest-1 this is Eyter, we've found traces of the Imperial remnants, I'm sending my men in with me to investigate."**

The star-ship at high orbit responds quickly.

 **"Copy that, were sending in some reinforcements via transport, engage any hostile target in sight."**

 **"Affirmative Nest-1."**

Eyter turns his communicator off and orders his men to move in, blasters at the ready.

But they find nothing, the place had been abandoned.

"Sir we checked each structure, they've left with all their equipment with them." a soldier reports.

Eyter shakes his head in confusion.

"That's strange, they've just settled here only recently...at least that's what our intel said."

Another soldier rushes towards him.

"Sir! We've found something!"

With the second soldier leading the way, they stop at what seemed to be a large star-gate.

"I guess the thick fog and tall trees helped conceal this from vision, but why didn't it appear on our scanners? This thing's as big as a Star Destroyer..." Eyter asks.

"Our guys at high orbit are just as confused about it as we are, I've already asked permission to see where this thing leads us, they've approved and advised we wait for backup." the soldier answers.

Eyter agreed, going in there with nothing but twelve men and the threat of an ambush wasn't a good idea, a few minutes never hurt anyone.

Little did he know what he would face on the other side, a world where fantasy ruled beyond all else.

(Switch FOV)

In a wide farm field, an angry farmer wakes his son.

"Havenar! You damn slacker, stop forgetting to pull up the weeds!"

Havenar, who was dozing off in his comfy bed, awoke from his nap.

"The kingdom needs food, and we need to make them have food, unless you want your house and bed gone, WORK YOUR HEART OUT!"

"Alright, alright...can't I have a break for at least one second father?" Havenar responds.

"No, the king took no breather when he led the charge against the Dark Lord Sauron, I took no breather from defending against those damn orcs!"

"But the orcs are gone now...there's no need to worry anymore."

"Don't you make excuses! Food will be something to worry abou-"

His father stopped his rant, horrified of what he was beholding.

Havenar stood from his bed too with the same reaction drawn on his face.

"What is that father?"

"A monster of steel, I've never seen anything like it..."

A two-legged Imperial Spider-walker was moving ever closer to where they stood, with no hesitation father and son ran for their lives.

It fired what Havenar could only describe as a ray of light, obliterating the farm into nothing but a few wooden boards.

Havenar's father who was blinded by rage from the destruction of his well-earned home, stopped to catch its attention by throwing a measly pebble while his son continued running.

Only then did his father realize what he had brought upon himself.

Havenar tripped on his own two feet, his attention focused on the place where his father once stood.

It was the end for him as well.

But luckily the walker found another target, and for the boy the "monster" was as good as dead.

Five royal knights, decked with the finest swords and lances their blacksmiths could offer had marched to help.

The knights foolishly charged forward only to be obliterated by the walker's lasers.

That was not the only demise he was facing, the boy beheld behind the walker an army of men adorned in armor decorated with black and white.

In his eyes they were angels of death that had come to claim the land of men, and from what he had seen them do there was no stopping them.

As Havenar cried the last sound he would ever make, the New Republic expeditionary force begins to mobilize.

(Eyter's FOV)

 **"Alright Nest-1 were ready to go, we'll do a communications check the minute were inside."**

 **"Affirmative, additional squadrons will be ready and waiting if the situation arises."**

I hung up breathing a sigh of relief.

After an hour of setting up we were finally going in, I thought my curiosity was gonna kill me at this point.

Luckily patience is one of those things being drummed into my head every session.

We marched inside after the final munitions check with our armor in front of us.

It was extremely dark, the cold silence haunted everyone, nervous of what lied ahead.

The end of the path was visible, the streams of light encouraging us invisibly to hasten our advance.

And when we emerged it was one hell of a sight to see.

The open fields stretched the horizon and tall mountains blared overhead, a lush world that gave me a feeling of a forgotten home.

 **"Nest-1 do you copy? We've reached the other side."**

 **"We hear you loud and clear, commence the search for the Imperials."**

Although this place had an aura of peace and tranquility it also had one that I couldn't just ignore.

The world felt so surreal, and I didn't know exactly why.

(Narrator's FOV)

Eyter would soon find out, in more ways than one.

Because as the troops marched through the star-gate, they had inexplicably fallen into another world.


	2. Chapter 2: Worlds Collide

**If you see any Marvel stuff I'll just say its not based on any of the movies and instead on the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes universe, enjoy** **reading!**

(Narrator's FOV)

New York, the bristling city lights lit the night sky with its streets filled by people walking back home or having a fun time after a long day of work.

At least that's what it was till the creatures came in, now its a complete war-zone.

They skittered on 4 legs, their pincer-like mandibles killing anyone that got in the way.

SHIELD units had arrived shortly after the incident, their large helicarrier flying at high altitude.

"Where in the world are those four!? I wanna know what kind of crazy dimension they managed to open this time." Nick Fury, a major leader of the organization, asks.

"I've already contacted the Fantastic Four and they claimed that this is no work of their experiments, as for the complete closing of the portal they deem it is impossible to do so." the officer responds.

"Your telling me I have to quarantine this whole city!?" Nick adds.

"Unfortunately its the only viable way sir, unless we manage to completely secure the portal underground with automated defenses there's nothing we can do."

"Then tell our guys at the ground to go on the offensive! Get those quinjets in the air!" Nick shouts.

In the ground superheroes and SHIELD officials stand shoulder to shoulder in frantic defense.

The Avengers lead the unit, their battlefield presence was a sight to behold.

Iron Man leads the team, after tiring hours of holding against the monsters he receives a new order.

" **This is General Fury of SHIELD, the Fantastic Four cannot close the portal, we need to steamroll our way through and secure it to cancel the constant flow of reinforcements.** "

 _That's definitely not the good plan I hoped for, but if its the only way to end this damn onslaught I'll just have to do it!_ , Iron Man thought.

He relays the order to his fellow Avengers and along with some agents behind them they commence their offensive.

The hide of these creatures were tough, requiring a ton of shots from the standard combat rifle, but that meant nothing to Thor's hammer nor the Hulk's all-powerful strength which he used to split them in half like a toothpick.

Iron Man's repulsor beams obliterated entire lines of bugs, only for those to be quickly filled with more.

"We need to keep on moving or they'll encircle us!" Captain America yells.

"That was totally not obvious from the fact that their **endless**!" Wasp adds.

"Endless!? The only thing "endless" here is my kill count!" Hawkeye gloats.

He sees a large clump of them, perfect for an explosive arrow.

But as he reached his quiver there was nothing left.

"So much for infinite arrows." he says, resorting merely to follow the group.

Out of nowhere a giant cockroach-like creature emerges from the ground and lets out a burst of scorching flame, the poor SHIELD agents are incinerated in both skin and bone.

Iron Man is quick to react, firing his miniature rocket directly into its head, the source of the fire.

Luckily for everyone this cockroach couldn't live without it.

But the death of this insect meant nothing to the enemies' growing numbers, which remained strong despite constant quinjet bombardment.

Soon Earth's Mightiest heroes found themselves surrounded,their allies' defenses slowly cracking under the constant attacks.

Just as all hope was growing bleaker by the second, another portal opens nearby.

Coming out of it were heroes from another world, their intention was supremely clear.

Among them was a tall muscular man wearing a red cape, he was first to break their group's silence with a loud yell.

"I guess you all know were not here to cause trouble, if you need more firepower we'll be ready to assist!"

For the Avengers and SHIELD it was music to their ears.

As the tables turned on their battle, the Imperial remnants on Middle-Earth continue evading the wrath of the New Republic forces.

(Switch FOV)

The Imperial forces' first night on the new world wasn't what they anticipated, instead of peaceful star-filled nights they were greeted by attacks of the local fauna.

An Imperial officer and his stormtroopers check the casualties and supplies, as time grew their worries growing ever larger.

"If these issues keep up our supplies will be drained long before we go up those mountains, we need a better way around.", the officer warns.

"That will be hard sir, especially since we blasted those two strangers earlier, for now it seems we've made a mis-"

The stormtrooper is silenced in the form of a blaster pistol, he lies dead on the ground.

The officer brings out his communicator.

" **Lets make this clear, only those who serve us willingly and unconditionally are accepted as allies, otherwise they are nothing but small ants waiting to be crushed under our still glorious power.** "

Every stormtrooper nods their head in forced agreement, soon they resume walking.

After a short while they sight multiple lights on the horizon, the officer inside his Spider-Walker takes out his binoculars and identifies a burning village.

 _Barbarians no doubt, such a primitive world without them is impossible, might as well get what's left.,_ he thought.

The raiders wore leather padded armor with only a few wearing steel plating, their weapons mostly consisting of falchions, bows and war axes.

Preparing to engage, he prepares to line up his walker's laser cannons.

Before he could pull the trigger, a man covered in thick armor stopped in front of them, his arms raised in celebration.

The accent was the only thing different to the English the Imperials spoke.

"BROTHERS! Our courage ha'th been answered by Krie-Valka, the god of our cause! He has given to all who stood by his sword angels of hardened steel equipped with crossbows of light! The Ande-Ka has come'th for us!"

Each of the raiders were fixated on the Spider-Walker, the Imperial officer's mind raced with interest, a plan raced in his mind.

 _A few raids in villages here and there would make a nice distraction, enough for us to get away with a guide no less!,_ he thought.

Stepping out of the walker, he begins to gather needed information.

"Tell me the name of your cause so that the all mighty one can inspect thy spirit of your men's devotion, Lord "Krie-Valka" also demands that he'th test your faith in him by describing his holy image and giving his servants but a humble gift."

The heavily armored man spoke in his deep voice.

"We are the Zealots of Krie-Valka, the mighty one ha'th always been insulted with heretics who call themselves righteous, he is now but a force who is said to never impact us again...THE SACRILEGE NEVER FORGOT!"

The raiders wept true tears of sadness, the Imperials deep inside snickering of their complete madness.

"Krie-Valka has taken'th many a form from mage to royalty, but time and time again his cause remained the same...TO UNIFY MIDDLE EARTH! BUT DUE TO THESE UNDENIABLE HERETICS THEY DESTROYED THAT HOPE!"

Cries of rage erupted from them, shouting curses and stabbing the lifeless ground venting their hate.

"I am Eihen Thyronis, champion of this proud order, together with the leadership of our rightful queen Morena Ven Dymusian we gladly gift you these captured men and women for your own personal use, please do with them as you seek fit."

With a concluding bow, Eihen introduces a stunning young woman which was presumably their "queen", she also bows but remains silent.

The Imperials beheld the gifts given, men and women who for the sake of their lives willingly surrendered to be slaves, their future would only be grim.

"Now, introductions aside we ask you one more thing...are you willing to do everything for our cause?", asked the officer.

Eihen kneels and responds.

"Yes blesse'th won, we will give our entire lives in doing so."

The officer smiles, and walks toward Eihen, he whispers in the warrior's ear.

"Then we shall give you your prize."


	3. Chapter 3: A War Begins

**(A.N: I hope you guys can give me feedback on this story, positive or not I'm happy to accept it!)**

Three New Republic airspeeders dash through the plains of Middle Earth, searching for any clues the remnants may have left behind.

As their patrol continued, the lead pilot Eyter Transtom sights a simple convoy of people overhead.

 **"This is Eyter, I've spotted some civilians we can ask for information."  
**

 **"Alright be careful, we'll be circling around you just in case you need us."**

Eyter lands his vehicle near the convoy and starts walking.

 _I don't think these locals would react well to this kind of stuff, judging from our previous scouts they aren't the most advanced.,_ Eyter thinks.

He approached a woman carrying a sleeping baby.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen any men in white armor? Rods of lights? Two-legged metal walkers?"

The woman sees the blaster pistol stowed in Eyter's leg, the woman jumps back in fear and remains silent.

All of a sudden the sound of a trumpet fills the air, shortly after a wave of horsemen donning padded leather armor and falchions begin an attack on the harmless civilians.

Eyter rushes back in his airspeeder and steps up the throttle, the grass getting blown away under the immense speed.

He radios in his partners to help while conducting some attack runs of his own.

The horsemen were laughably slow in comparison, even if they could land a hit it meant nothing to the airspeeder's armor.

As the other two arrive and finish off the majority of the attack, one of the attackers catches Eyter's eye, the horseman had an Imperial blaster pistol in his hands.

Unsurprisingly he had no proper training to aim the weapon, regardless he was a walking piece of evidence.

Eyter lands his vehicle once again and dismounts the rider, he begins his interrogation.

"What are you doing with that weapon?" Eyter asks.

"A gift that the servants of Krie-Valka gave to me, a token of my loyalty and a symbol of a new age dawning once more! An age of the privileged! Even better, they will help us fulfill that dream for our future...thank and praise the new god indeed!" the rider answers while tears of joy lined his face.

Eyter continues despite the unusual behavior.

"Where are these servants? Who is Krie-Valka?"

"Krie-Valka is the Defeated One, he in his efforts to free us sacrificed his mortality, he now lies a powerless being who can no longer forge thy world we stand in now, all because of humanity choosing to ally with the non-human whores!" the rider adds.

"Tonight we avenge his death and today his loyal servants will strike at the heart of this ungodly treason, the city of Minas Tirith...we who are many shall swarm their ranks for a new world order, and the god's servants shall help in doing so."

Eyter then restrains him and asks for directions to Minas Tirith via the now cooperating civilians.

The three report every single scrap of information back at base to the other side.

" **A planned city siege by an unknown primitive force, how much opposition will be expected?** " the captain asks, his hologram visible in the dark room.

" **He didn't specify, but judging from how he described their forces rest assured we'll need to act fast and hit hard, I've also learned from the locals that they're village had been razed to the ground and that their great king Elessar is in the city as we speak.** " Eyter responds.

" **Alright we'll send what we can Mr. Transtom, I will also deliver a holo-message for you and you alone, courtesy of your master.** "

Eyter then asks the other two to leave the room for the two of them.

The hologram message plays, his master was in front of him.

"Hello Eyter its Master Luke, although you have officially finished with your sessions with me I would like to remind you that your training is far from over, I've noticed that you love to keep your status as a new member of this group a secret and I accept your decision to do so, your not the only one to do such a thing."

"But alas those times of hiding are no longer needed, I want the Jedi to be recognized as peacekeepers as they once were and with this new world you have trounced upon that goal is getting closer than I could imagine. So now I have delivered your chosen lightsaber together with your usual supply delivery for you to use, good luck and may the Force be with you Eyter Transtom."

The message ends, he stands surprised, was it really the best idea to wield _it_ here?

That inside doubt was quickly reassured when his fellow soldiers handing him the lightsaber he had made and trained with.

He felt as if he was just separated from it yesterday, the glow of the majestic yellow blade glittering in his eyes.

Swinging left and right he slowly recalled each step and stance that he had been taught, Master Luke had always praised him for learning fast back then, in fact besides being older than everyone he had finished his basics faster than expected.

He decided that it was time to resume learning again, break time was over.

This weapon gave him once again the confidence and strength he felt back then, and that would be helpful for the battle to come.

(Switch POV)

A swift scout returns to High King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom, who was busy setting up the troops to their proper defensive positions.

"Sir they are attempting to assault us via the Pelennor Fields, yet again though they possess no siege equipment to even breach our walls." the scout reports.

"We shall take advantage of that then, with no equipment they'll barely even scratch this city."

"Very we-"

The scout was interrupted by a second one, who was gasping for air.

"Sir! They've brought some kind of two-legged steel monster with them, we need to take caution!"

King Elessar sees it upon the horizon, the steel beast was moving ever closer to the main city gates.

The sense of urgency was growing higher, the king could feel it.

"What are you waiting for men!? Focus fire on that thing!"

(Morena's POV)

Combat! It finally had arisen.

Eagerly enough I never bothered with their cause as long as I could fight, for too long my mother would always nag and whine about how I was so interested in the art of war, I always would ignore her and beheld the handsome knights in battle-hardened armor striking down those who deserved such.

So when these men finally cut her and her entire lousy settlement down for me, I joined them with no hesitation and crowned me their queen.

 _See mother? Men love women who seek glory in battle as well, not wealthy dresses aligned with diamonds._

We had struck a deal with the so called "Ande-Ka", they would breach the city walls and pave the way for the attack, and we provide them with a decent scouting party to serve as their guide.

Their giant steel monster fired a magnificent ray of light that pummeled the city entrance with ease, in no hesitation we descended on the city as the monster proceeded to retreat back to its comrades.

 _More glory! Who would not want so?_

Eihen was leading the charge with his legendary endurance, three arrows had already struck his torso with him showing no signs of injury or weakness.

That wasn't all, swords split to two as they struck his thick armor, he grabs the enemies' maces with his also heavily armored gloves and chucks them straight back with monstrous strength.

While I only carried a simple blade, I still joined in and skewered a share of the enemy troops.

This was war...war in its full glory!

And I had the privilege to see it.

(Narrator's POV)

In the eyes of King Elessar the city was in no way void of hope, but he could also see the horror of what that thing did.

What magic was that? Could it be that a new evil has replaced the Dark Lord?

But if this was the end, there was one thing he hoped for.

That every man here would give his best, show these zealous lunatics what it takes to be a hero of humanity.


	4. Chapter 4: Steel Against Blaster

The city of New York was silent now, the cries of the bugs were finally extinguished.

But although that problem was over there was still a city to rebuild, and the dead to bury.

The heroes that helped in the crisis earlier (who called themselves the "Justice League") decided to stay around just for a bit _,_ creating a makeshift camp just near the subway entrance.

Meanwhile in the SHIELD helicarrier, Captain America and one of his fellow Avengers the Black Panther discuss about their new allies.

"I'm not really sure we can trust them so easily Captain, it is true that they have assisted us in one of our darkest hours, but how can we be so certain they don't have an ulterior motive in mind?" the Black Panther asks.

"The truth is Panther, I feel the same way about these guys, they just don't feel... _right._..I mean why of all times did they suddenly appear just when we needed help?"

Black Panther nods his head.

"A mystery indeed, but with all that has happened we might as well keep watch for now."

Captain America agrees and ends the discussion then and there.

As they continue to ponder about their new neighbors, the realm of Middle Earth is lit with the dawn of war.

(Switch FOV)

The now smoking city of Minas Tirith is a sight to behold, only blind men could fail to see the trail of smog in the sky.

King Elessar with his warriors continue to tirelessly hold the rampaging opposition, whose fury knew no bounds.

"Captain! Tell the remaining troops to gather around the central area!" the king shouts.

Eyes bloodshot from all the fighting the captain spreads the order for a reposition.

But the enemy was quick to take advantage and pressed on the offensive killing the majority who retreated.

Only a few men remained of the defenders, their only hope would be the return of the precious forces they had scrambled throughout their lands.

Their king stood by their side nonetheless, who believed that victory was still at hand.

Meanwhile, the Imperials continue their trek to the higher mountain regions, desperately finding the perfect hiding spot.

Their officer looks beyond the horizon, spotting some familiar shapes soaring to the city of Minas Tirith.

He sighs at the sight, the Republic had acted faster than anticipated.

The AT-ST walkers would eventually be ditched, and food supplies was still a present problem.

 _Those crazy men won't last a day on that battlefield, lucky for us the New Republic has a habit of pulling their punches_ , he says deep in his mind.

(Eyter's FOV)

Five LAAT gunships lead the charge to the city, closely escorted by X-Wing fighters.

A small strike force lead by Eyter lies in one of the transports, their leader concentrating hard to detect any allied survivors.

After only a few minutes Eyter finally taps into one, from the strange aura of authority he concludes its King Elessar's thoughts.

And judging from the additional aura of urgency they were in a very tight spot.

(Elessar's FOV)

For King Elessar's men, the fight was over.

Both them and their leader were tied in tightly knotted ropes, closely watched by some enemy warriors.

"Your lucky that our great champion wants you to be kept alive for the duel, if it weren't the case I would slit your throat right here and now.", one of the warriors gloated.

"And what is there to gain by beating me in a duel?", King Elessar asks.

"It serves as a formal way of saying that your rule is over, our great god awaits a new ruler to carry on his glorious acts, and we shall do just that.", the warrior responds.

"The alliance I have merely helped to build will never bow before you."

The warrior laughs, and sets his hand in the now enemy occupied Pelennor Fields.

"Look beyond the horizon good king, no help awa-"

That was when he saw it, sleek figures soaring straight towards them.

"So you think the Eagles will save you again? As they did before?", the warrior asks in an anxious voice.

The king shakes his head.

"Those things are far from Eagles..."

The sleek figures only grew ever closer, soon enough they could be recognized in the distance.

Flying machines, and they looked much more sophisticated than what the "Ande-Ka" had.

(Eyter's FOV)

The radio chatter was phenomenally loud on Eyter's earpiece, the New Republic was about to strike.

 **"X-Wings! Open S-Foils for attack run!"**

 **"B-Wings! Ready all proton torpedo launch bays!"**

 **"Remember boys! These heavy-repeating blasters are power-cooled, hold that trigger and don't stop firing!"**

 **"All gunships, prepare landing lights!"**

The last sentence on the radio was what Eyter was waiting for.

 **"Transport this is Eagle Leader! Land this strike team at the center of the city and proceed in air support!"** , Eyter shouts over the mic.

A quick "Roger that." came after, from the looks of the noise outside the fighters were already commencing their attack.

Suddenly the left landing door begins to open, the strike team's HRB (heavy repeating blaster) was already set up and raring to go.

The sound of lasers flooded Eyter's ears as the door completely opened, showing them a wide open field full of enemy troops.

But this wasn't the final stop, their goal was the center.

 **"Don't worry Eagle Leader, just exposing our HRB's to the wonderful scenery."**

Soon enough they reached the landing point, clearing out the warriors guarding the honorable king.

At first the king struggles to untie the ropes, but Eyter's calm hand convinces him otherwise.

The ropes are effortlessly loosened with the Force, and King Elessar's face lights up with his newly placed trust.

"Captain behind you!", a New Republican soldier warns at the right time.

Eyter brings out his lightsaber and slices the enemy's weapon as it was about to strike him down, he then executes a Force push on the others trying to climb up the stairway.

"Okay squad lets review the rest of the plan: I want you to set up defensive positions at these three points around the stairway to impede any enemy movement, remember: Don't. Shoot. Civilians, we just need to hold long enough till those B-Wings get back with enough payload to blow that whole field sky-high.", he orders.

"Roger that Eagle Leader! You heard the man! Move out!", a soldier shouts.

King Elessar suddenly grabs Eyter's shoulder.

"Who are you?", he asks.

"My name is Eyter Geralt Transtom, and I'm a Jedi of the New Republic, its glad to meet you King Elessar.", Eyter responds with a smile.

Suddenly a great roar of fury catches the captain's attention, it was Eihen.

Whether his armor was obsolete or not, it seemed blaster shots didn't flinch him one bit.

"YOU! YOU TRAITOR OF THE ANDE-KA!", the hulking zealot shouts while shoving away some intimidated New Republican soldiers.

"I am not part of this "Ande-Ka" you speak of fanatic, but rest assured your fates will be the same.", Eyter responds.

"Fanatic? We follow a god who used to walk here in this world you are invading, everyone believes and recognizes him whether they like it or not, his power was unyielding...UNENDING...a power that every race dreams of having!"

"And this peace they believe to have gained from defeating him? Peace cannot last forever without power, order cannot be kept without strength, if only Krie-Vanka remained...the world would have been one!" Eihen adds.

Eihen brings out a large retractable mace, its menacing sharp points makes Eyter anxious.

"Since you have shown your support to this mad king, I presume you have stepped up as their champion, what a pleasing way to die.", Eihen gloats, laughing afterwards with a dark and deep voice.

The crazed warrior swings his mace, only for Eyter to slice the chain in half.

In a fit of fury Eihen charges at the Republic captain with his thick steel gauntlets.

Eyter lies surprised as his lightsaber refuses to cut through Eihen's hand, it seemed as if the fanatic was possessed by a demon.

Eihen slaps the lightsaber away from Eyter's reach.

Blasters and even King Elessar's blade tried to distract Eihen, but the man continued walking with no signs of injury.

"Look at you now, champion...your weapon is beyond your grasp, now: let me end your MISERY!, the fanatic shouts with his hand ready to beat Eyter's face to a bloody pulp.

Eyter reacts fast and uses the Force to push the crazed warrior away, just enough time for him to get the lightsaber back in his hands.

As they clashed with fist and saber once again, Eyter decides to be a little dirty.

Bringing out a thermal detonator from his pocket, he forcefully jabs it into Eihen's torso.

Then, concentrating with all his might, flings Eihen high into the air.

The explosion that came afterwards was enormous, the fanatic's whole upper torso had been disintegrated.

More civilians started climbing up the stairway, the king leading them to the desired point, by the time everyone was accounted for the airstrike was about to commence.

Despite the relentless aerial bombardment the enemy force greatly outnumbered them, and more of them poured into the city.

But by then it would be too late for them, a few minutes was what it took for an entire legion of B-Wing assault fighters to turn both the Pelennor Fields and everything below the city center into a pile of burning rubble.

And lying there on the Pelennor Fields was a woman, traumatized by what she had just witnessed.

Despite the overwhelming victory, back at Eyter's world, the New Republic council ponders over the situation.

 **Senate Building, Coruscant**

The wide Senate Chamber was in a buzz, the numerous languages being heard was enough to confuse even the best translator droid.

"Everyone, please begin silence, these scientists will now begin their statement.", says Mon Mothma, leader of the New Republic.

On the opposite side lay two New Republic researchers, both of them had black hair and crooked glasses, their eyes were bagged and sleepy, showing signs of stress.

The first researcher begins his speech.

"Alright everyone, as we know the New Republic in its mission to hunt down the remnants of the Galactic Empire have discovered by accident an unusual anomaly in the world of Poretalis."

The crowd murmurs again, not even trying to tone down the noise.

"Poretalis has never been a topic of significance, since nothing in the planet encourages so, until one of our expeditionary forces led by Eyter Transtom landed and discovered an unusual stargate of some kind, after closer inspection it seems the entire structure had only been built recently."

The 2nd researcher then taps the first in the back, signalling his turn.

"That's not all, the structure had seemed to lack any evidence of physical activity, meaning that their was no sign anyone had even built it...and that's not the strange part, after discovering this new structure multiple universal anomalies started appearing in multiple areas across the galaxy; the exact number and locations of these new occurrences are yet to be tallied."

"Besides this what is interesting is that when the expeditionary force entered the structure they were transported to virtually another world, as our systems detected no such similar location in our galactic system, currently the expeditionary force is conducting military operations in that region to establish control."

"What I propose is this: that the New Republic devotes its military resources into securing or defending these positions, and if possible, secure the worlds these new anomalies lead to."

A croaky yet respectable voice then enters the fray, it was Admiral Ackbar, leader of the New Republic fleet.

"So you state that these anomalies, that from what you have said are basically uncountable, should be protected? Aren't our troops already stretched thin enough? This proposal is promising, but lacks importance, if we cannot count or determine where these things are, then how can the Imperials?"

The 2nd scientist begins his argument.

"The terrifying fact is, they CAN determine it, why above all worlds did that party of Imperial remnants go to Poretalis...a planet where electronic communications had the chance of failing? Why cut themselves off from every other force in the Empire?"

"The answer is this: someone is leading them to these anomalies, someone is trying to group everyone in one single place."

"And that place is none other than this new world we trounced upon, from here the Empire can successfully rebuild with no equal opposition and can easily fend off all attacks and attempts of the New Republic, I would have thought the council could see the importance of this before I could...it seems I was wrong..."

Mon Mothma then starts.

"As a matter of fact, we did observe the strategic importance of this newly discovered world, exactly why we had authorized the expeditionary force to proceed with their operations on the planet, however if the Imperials really will try and regroup here we best hold our forces on Poretalis, where they can emerge from a secure and defended portal, if we do guard each anomaly we risk stretching our forces too thin for an appropriate response if the Imperials decide to strike at the entrance we already have."

Another familiar voice interrupts.

"Besides the fact that this new world is virtually primitive and poses no harm to the Empire's activities it is widely populated, it is likely that some...interesting subjects...lie in wait for them."

Admiral Ackbar pauses the person's speech.

"And what makes you think Master Luke Skywalker, that the Empire will begin training or recruiting Sith there? If the world is so different from ours, shouldn't the presence of the Force be absent?"

Luke Skywalker merely smiles.

"That is what I thought so too Admiral, until one of my students, which is also your expeditionary unit's commander, stated his usage of the Force on that world to decipher the language of the locals. If what you say right now is true, then it should be impossible for him to even do the simplest Force abilities such as that."

"We also know the importance of the Sith to the Empire, without it, these Imperials are but a shadow of their former selves...if they really want to restore what they have lost, the presence of the Sith must be existent."

" I believe we should send a sizable fleet to guard Poretalis and to serve as a supply line to those inside the new world, from there we can make sure that all Imperial activities on that world can be monitored constantly."

Luke bows, and exits the chamber.

Mon Mothma then starts the concluding question.

"Does anyone object the proposal of Master Luke Skywalker and these two New Republic researchers?"

After a few minutes of silence, Mon Mothma adjourns the session.

 **Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter, here you go...a very long chapter I must say!**


End file.
